


删

by tietouzhishierhu



Category: Pingguo
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22574425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tietouzhishierhu/pseuds/tietouzhishierhu





	删

全文删除都删掉了删掉了


End file.
